


A Time of Wonder

by RegallyWickedThirteen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegallyWickedThirteen/pseuds/RegallyWickedThirteen
Summary: Regina had always found Christmas a little lonely until she'd become a mother to Henry. When Robin and Roland join their family she has a whole new appreciation for Christmas and festive family time!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Robin Hood & Roland, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Roland, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Henry Mills & Roland (Once Upon a Time), Robin Hood & Roland (Once Upon a Time)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 21





	1. In the Bleak Midwinter

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is only very loosely based on canon so please ignore any inconsistenties with timelines. 
> 
> A HUGE THANK YOU to Morgan @suseagull04 who beta'd this, right up until the last minute!

When she’d cast the curse in a fit of rage and revenge, she’d done so intending to make everyone miserable, ruin their happy endings. While one could hardly call Storybrooke paradise it was hardly hell either, and it had left Regina wondering, not for the first time, whether it had all been worth it.

Sure Prince not-so-Charming was in a coma, his clueless and precious princess fawning over him. Regina had to hand it to Snow; she was doing a perfectly good job of torturing herself unnecessarily with limited interference from her. She also had to admit that one of her few pleasures in their newfound reality was watching Snow (Mary Margaret as she was known in this land) squirm every time she happened to bump into her at the hospital.

Aside from strutting down Main Street, with a smirk and a well placed glare, being Mayor was, quite frankly, boring. Regina had always been more of a doer, so the bureaucracy of this world had thrown her. Every single thing had to be documented, and while she supposed it made sense, it meant that everything took twice as long. Regina knew how to defeat ogres and throw rings of fire around the fairies. She was less familiar with garbage disposal and electricity. In the three months that she’d been Mayor, the job had entailed an awful lot of fixing things and listening to the whining of her cursed denizens.

It was now December and the Maine winter was well and truly biting. Harsh winters were not uncommon in the Enchanted Forest, but with the added luxury of central heating and warm running water, the winters in this world seemed even colder. Of course, Regina had hardly suffered like some had back in the Enchanted Forest. Her castle was lonely and damp but it had offered ample shelter. Celebrations of Winter in the Enchanted Forest were more uncommon - the Winter Solstice was marked with fire lanterns and people wishing for good fortune and good health during the winter months, but it carried none of the pomp and circumstance surrounding Christmas.

Regina found Christmas confusing. Some aspects seemed all too familiar: A saviour born tounsuspecting parents was something Regina had no desire to celebrate. It had seemingly spiralled from there to gaudish fairy lights and presents to everyone. Whether it was the newness of the holiday or her lack of anyone to share it with that jilted Regina’s view of Christmas, she didn’t know.

The residents of Storybrooke seemed to be taking Christmas in their stride - their fake memories clearly creating a false sense of tradition. Regina, much to her chagrin, was hosting the ‘annual’Christmas light switch on. She wasn’t keen on the idea of standing in the freezing cold just to watch some fairy lights, but it was one of the few things the residents had actually asked her to partake in, so the part of her that longed for acceptance and wanted to be liked couldn’t say no. Though she would never admit it, the lights did add an air of artificial magic to the town and seemed to lift the mood of its residents, so she couldn’t complain too much.

Regina was lonely.She had always been lonely. Thanks to her mother she didn’t know how to love, and after losing everyone she’d ever tried to share part of herself with, she’d given up trying to find it. The loneliness was always there, lurking in the background. It was behind the smile, the dimness in her eyes, but on some days, like today (Christmas Day), it was even more prominent. A day in which, according to all the research she’d done, you were supposed to be around the people you loved. Regina was alone. She didn’t have a family. She didn’t have a friend. She didn’t have anyone.

She tried to watch a film, a portion of leftoverlasagne and a large glass of merlot for her Christmas dinner, but she found the excessive happiness of the film excruciating.

As she trudged up the stairs that night, she vowed that she wouldn’t spend another Christmas alone.

As far as Regina knew, manipulating time was impossible and extremely reckless, but she could have sworn that time stopped, or at least slowed, in that week between Christmas and New Year.

If Regina disliked Christmas, she hated New Year’s Eve. She wasn’t really a party person - they were too reminiscent of the balls she was forced to attend as a child and as Leopold’s wife. She could understand the appeal of seeing the back of the previous year, but to ring in a new year and offer false promises and hope speeches? That wasn’t her scene.

Midnight struck. No fleeing princesses. No glass slippers. The world kept turning.

///

A year ago she was the Evil Queen, seeking Snow White and Prince Charming only to destroy their happiness. She’d suffered unimaginable loss and faced losing her father to get her wish. If she regretted anything, it was his suffering. She’d believed at the time that it would be worth it, but now she wasn't quite sure. 

but now

She was no longer the Evil Queen, but she was still as lonely as ever.

She’d never been one to make empty promises, but one thing she was sure of was that she didn’t want to end this year alone.

///

Regina was shaking like a leaf. The day was finally here. She was going to meet her son for the first time. Sitting in the uncomfortable chair, she stared at the (rather dreary) surroundings for what had to be the thousandth time. The only thing that she noticed was the tick-tock, tick-tock of the clock. She never expected this day to come, and there was a part of her, her devil mother on her shoulder, that whispered that something would go wrong at the last minute. That there’d be an administrative error.

///

She’d first mentioned the idea of having a child during a particularly honest and raw therapy session with Archie. He was probably the only person in Storybrooke she trusted. If she was completely honest with herself, the only reason she had said it out loud was because she had expected him to dismiss her wish out of hand and tell her that she was incapable of being a mother, but he didn’t. He had understood her concerns and reassured her that these were normal worries that any mother had. He had warned her against doing anything too quickly. This was a life-altering decision and one that she had to consider very carefully. The bottom line was that he didn’t think it was a terrible idea and that he could see her being a great mother in the future.

///

She hoped Archie was right, and for the second time (the first was when she lost her father), Regina regretted casting the curse, as it meant that Archie couldn’t be here at the adoption agency. He would have reassured her. Told her that the endless forms and people dipping in and out of rooms was just standard procedure, that she had nothing to worry about. That they hadn’t just discovered she used to be known as the Evil Queen in a world people here assumed didn’t exist. It was all a bit too much.

That’s when she saw him - her little prince. He was just a wee baby, his hazel eyes bright with curiosity and his cheeky smile lighting up the room. He was absolutely gorgeous.

The social worker gently passed Henry (she’d named him after her father) to her, and as soon as he was in her arms, something within her clicked. For the first time in a long time, she felt like this was where she was supposed to be. That didn’t stop her from being terrified. Was he warm

enough? Was she holding him in the right position? Was he going to fit in the car seat she’d bought him? The social worker was patient, to her credit and reassured her that she was doing everything right, but it was always better to ask for help than struggle in silence. Regina couldn’t help but chuckle. She had never been good at asking for help, but she would be better. For Henry.

Henry soon fell asleep in the car, allowing time for Regina to process what had happened and how her life was going to change. She was scared, so scared of hurting him and she was scared of how much she already loved him, but at the same time, she was happy, truly happy. Most of all,she was worried that she wouldn’t be good enough.

He made up for sleeping the entire car journey by crying (or rather wailing) almost as soon as they walked through the door. It took changing, feeding, and washing him and reading him a story for him to finally begin to settle. Regina had set up the cot in her room. The nursery was right next door but for the first few weeks she wanted him near her. The books that she read had told her that this was normal - part of her brain harking back to more primal times - the need to protect your young. For Regina it was more than that. All her life she’d been told that love was weakness. Everyone she had ever loved had been ripped away from her, so even when exhaustion hit, she was awake within seconds of hearing his cries.

///

Over the next few weeks and months Regina, like many new mothers, began to find her feet among the dazed eyes and seemingly never-ending piles of laundry. There were days when Regina almost believed she’d finally got it - her happy ending (or rather,beginning). Henry was so innocent, he’d gurgle and smile, reaching for her pinkie with his tiny hands. He’d blink in the sunlight and Regina would be happy.

There were other days when Regina cried herself to sleep, convinced that she was the world’s worst mother because Henry wouldn’t sleep or eat or do anything other than cry.

She’d never been good at asking for or accepting help and it was especially difficult when those offering it were once people who would have happily killed her. Though she supposed the feeling was mutual. Gradually though, she began to accept Granny’s extra assistance and Ruby rocking the pram. She’d pretend not to smile when Archie would hand him a toy and make silly voices. She was grateful to Belle for picking out books that he’d enjoy. Books about animals were his favourite, she’d discovered.

She even let Mary Margaret help her one day when the stack of papers went everywhere as she was rushing out of the office to take Henry to the doctors office (he had a fever, thankfully it was a UTI, something that was not pleasant but easily treatable).

///

The year went by in a flash and before she knew it, it was the festive season once again. Having Henry had changed her in many ways but she couldn’t say that Christmas was her favourite time of the year yet. Still, her mother had ruined too many balls and festivities for her and she was determined not to do the same to Henry. She was a Mills, and the Mills Family don’t do anything half-hearted or second rate. It was their first Christmas as a family and Regina was determined to make it the best Christmas yet.

///

Regina was stressed. Christmas meant a sudden influx of requests from townspeople; permits needed issuing for the Christmas market, carol service and the Santa dash (she had to admit the sight of grumpy running around in a Santa suit was both terrifying and hilarious in equal measure). She needed to finalise budgets. Inevitably the power would cut out or a pipe would freeze, which was always a logistical nightmare. Additionally, she had numerous speeches to write and deliver. Last year it had been stressful enough, but with Henry it was even more difficult. Logically she knew that he was only a baby - he wouldn’t remember if he saw the reindeer or Santa or whether the Christmas tree was up on the 1st or 21st of December, but she would, and she felt like she was crumbling under the pressure of it all.

It was on one particularly bad day (her car wouldn’t start, a blizzard had swept through Storybrooke and Henry hadn’t slept.) that Regina longed for nothing more than a cup of coffee in front of a log fire. Alas, as Mayor things were never quite that simple. By lunchtime she’d had enough, and recognising that nothing productive was going to happen today, she headed home, picking Henry up from his childminder, Ashley’s, along the way. That’s when she saw Mary Margaret. Not in the mood for a hope speech or her incessant cheeriness, but knowing it would be rude to suddenly turn around, Regina plastered on her best fake smile and fiddled with Henry’s blankets.

“He’s lucky to have you,” she heard Mary Margaret whisper.

Unable to contain her shock, Regina gasped. “Pardon?”

“He’s lucky to have you as a mom. You may not like me for whatever reason Regina, but I’ve always known that you have the ability to love with your whole soul, and Henry’s brought that out in you.”

Regina couldn’t hold back the tears.

“I didn’t mean to upset you, Regina.”

On any other day Regina would have been mortified, but today she couldn’t find it in herself to be embarrassed. “You didn’t. I love Henry, more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my life. It’s just so hard and I want to make this Christmas special for both of us and it’s all a bit too much.”

The year went by in a flash and before she knew it, it was the festive season once again. Having Henry had changed her in many ways but she couldn’t say that Christmas was her favourite time of the year yet. Still, her mother had ruined too many balls and festivities for her and she was determined not to do the same to Henry. She was a Mills, and the Mills Family don’t do anything half-hearted or second rate. It was their first Christmas as a family and Regina was determined to make it the best Christmas yet.

///

Regina was stressed. Christmas meant a sudden influx of requests from townspeople; permits needed issuing for the Christmas market, carol service and the Santa dash (she had to admit the sight of grumpy running around in a Santa suit was both terrifying and hilarious in equal measure). She needed to finalise budgets. Inevitably the power would cut out or a pipe would freeze, which was always a logistical nightmare. Additionally, she had numerous speeches to write and deliver. Last year it had been stressful enough, but with Henry it was even more difficult. Logically she knew that he was only a baby - he wouldn’t remember if he saw the reindeer or Santa or whether the Christmas tree was up on the 1st or 21st of December, but she would, and she felt like she was crumbling under the pressure of it all.

It was on one particularly bad day (her car wouldn’t start, a blizzard had swept through Storybrooke and Henry hadn’t slept.) that Regina longed for nothing more than a cup of coffee in front of a log fire. Alas, as Mayor things were never quite that simple. By lunchtime she’d had enough, and recognising that nothing productive was going to happen today, she headed home, picking Henry up from his childminder, Ashley’s, along the way. That’s when she saw Mary Margaret. Not in the mood for a hope speech or her incessant cheeriness, but knowing it would be rude to suddenly turn around, Regina plastered on her best fake smile and fiddled with Henry’s blankets.

“He’s lucky to have you,” she heard Mary Margaret whisper.

Unable to contain her shock, Regina gasped. “Pardon?”

“He’s lucky to have you as a mom. You may not like me for whatever reason Regina, but I’ve always known that you have the ability to love with your whole soul, and Henry’s brought that out in you.”

Regina couldn’t hold back the tears.

“I didn’t mean to upset you, Regina.”

On any other day Regina would have been mortified, but today she couldn’t find it in herself to be embarrassed. “You didn’t. I love Henry, more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my life. It’s just so hard and I want to make this Christmas special for both of us and it’s all a bit too much.”


	2. Have yourself a Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Roland celebrate their first Christmas. There is traditions, stories and glitter galore!

Regina felt like she had barely had time to breathe this year, let alone think about Christmas. It had crept up on her, as it always did. Halloween merged into Thanksgiving before suddenly, Christmas was upon them. 

In Storybrooke, there was the added intensity of Peter Pan trying to get revenge on Gold (she wasn’t sure she’d ever really wrap her head around that) - and nearly losing her son in the process. Then they returned to Storybrooke, only to have to say goodbye. She knew it was the only option and she did it for him, but it remainedthe hardest thing she has ever done. Then there was the year that they almost forgot, filled with flying monkeys, a wicked sister and a thief who couldn’t help but get in her way. 

She wasn’t sure if she’d ever fully recover from the scars and painful memories of this year, but it made her realise how lucky she truly was and how much Storybrooke and it’s people were her home and family. 

Despite the fact that the very thought of Christmas exhausted her, Regina was excited for the festive season for the first time in her life. Everybody needed some Christmas cheer to help heal the horrors of this year. 

Christmas was extra special this year because there were a few new editions to the town - Robin and Roland Hood and the Merry Men. 

Regina owed Tink (and now that she thought of it, Robin) a drink. Tink had once taken her to a tavern and shown her a man with a lion tattoo, a man she was destined to fall in love with. A man who could offer her the happy ending she so desperately craved. Regina hadn’t lost Daniel long ago, and the very thought of falling in love again had terrified her. 

Over the past few months she’d often wondered what would have happened if she’d have had the courage to step into that tavern. Would everything be different? She couldn’t focus on that, what if’s only haunt you. They’d found their way to each other in the end and as Robin had said to her a few weeks ago, maybe it’s all about timing. 

If she was being honest, she was half waiting for the other shoe to drop, for Robin to realise he’d made a big mistake and for him and his gorgeous son to leave. It wasn’t as if she’d been warm and friendly to him in the Enchanted Forest. She’d pushed him and his infuriatingly sexy smile as far away as she could, too wrapped up in her grief to put up with the thief. 

Though the thief’s constant presence, and with it a lingering smell of pine, had been an annoyance, the same could not be said for his little hobbit. 

Roland was beautiful. His bouncy mop of curls and his dimpled smile could light the darkest room and warm the coldest heart. Saving him from the flying monkey had been a knee-jerk reaction, a mother's instinct. She expected holding him in her harms to cause a painful wrench in her heart, a reminder of what (who) she was missing, and it did make her miss Henry but it didn’t make her sad.He’d have been proud of her, would have loved Roland and does love him now that the two boys have met. Roland was a ball of positivity and energy, and he adored his queen. Robin had tried to tell his son that Regina wasn’t just his queen, but Regina had dismissed him at once. Roland could call her whatever he liked. 

Robin had smiled and left them to it, not at all worried (like some of his men had suggested he should be) that his son was so enamoured with her. They were both happy and he knew he could trust her with Roland - he’d sensed a maternal instinct in her straight away and soon learned that she’d lost her own boy. He felt for her, but didn’t try to comfort her. There are no words for losing a child, no pain comparable. He just vowed to himself to be there for her in whatever capacity she let him, regardless of his growing fondness of her. 

Back in Storybrooke, unaware of their somewhat tentative relationship in the Enchanted Forest, the Queen and the thief had found themselves trying to protect the town from the flying beasts that were plucking people from their families. She’d fallen for him (again). In the farmhouse, he’d been charming and witty, and almost matched her sarcasm. She could have sworn they’d met before, but she doubted she would ever forget meeting him. She’d been unable to resist teasing him about the whiskey, but the lion tattoo had thrown her off her game. He was undeterred, and though she was scared, she knew he deserved the truth. What she hadn’t expected was the comfort and never-ending support. She knew that she needed to trust him as much as he had trusted her with Roland. She did, quite literally, with her heart. He’d been overwhelmed, she’d known that, but in truth, you can’t steal something that’s been given to you. 

It hadn’t been smooth sailing (it never was in Storybrooke), and every time she thought that maybe they’d get a little time to just  _ be _ , something would happen and her sister would threaten their very existence. He never stopped believing in her, though 

Henry returning but not knowing her nearly broke her. It was the cruelest form of torture to see his eyes look right through her. Robin and Roland kept her strong, Robin reassuring her that her son had the heart of the truest believer and would soon know who she was. Regina had never felt relief like she had when she’d used true love's kiss to save Henry. It was a moment of pure happiness and joy, just as she had felt when she’d held him for the first time. His half whispered “Mom” almost bought her to tears. 

It would be a few more weeks of frantic research, constant searching for Zelena and putting every plan possible into place, but Regina took strength from the fact that she had a family behind her, something which was still new to her. 

The defeat of Zelena was bittersweet. Her sister had made her life hell and threatened her love ones - she could not have been allowed to succeed. Regina felt for her though, she knew the intoxicating power of magic, the burning desire for a family and a perceived place in it. She understood rage and jealousy more than Zelena may ever know. 

///

It’s been a few weeks since Zelena was defeated, and Robin and Roland have practically moved in. Robin still has a tent at the camp, something which Regina tries not to get too concerned about. She knows he’s not going to leave her. Knows that it makes sense, the Merry Men are his family - Roland’s family too. She’s just never been very good at keeping things in perspective. Robin’s reassured her too, insisted that he wants to be with her (and Henry), that the mansion has central heating and warm showers unlike the camp, but they’d agreed to go slow and he respected that. 

Regina had sighed, shaking her head at her own stupid rules and the fact that Robin was a gentleman. She’d laughed when she’d popped in at the camp with warm apple turnovers, a peace offering of sorts to reassure the Merry Men that she was no longer the Evil Queen and wouldn’t harm Robin or Roland. Little John had confirmed she was forgiven and thanked her for getting Robin away - his tent was bigger and more luxurious, so they’d been taking it in turns to comandeer it now that the harsh Storybrooke winters were approaching. She’d smiled and said that they’d always be welcome at the house if the weather got too bad and asked them all to Christmas Dinner. They readily agreed as long as she agreed to not let Robin cook, lest she want everything burnt. 

Robin had called her a softie that night returning from work at the Rabbit Hole (Regina hadn’t liked the idea of him working there until she’d seen just how good he looked behind the bar). She denied it , though- she was many things, but she was not a softie. He tickled her until she conceded, and spent the rest of the night showing her just how grateful he was for her including his extended family as a part of hers. 

///

Organising and inviting people to Christmas Dinner was the easy part, Robin discovered. Christmas had about a thousand different elements to it. Henry was teaching Roland, who hung onto his every word, about all of them. 

First came picking the tree, something which Robin had (incorrectly) assumed would be something he would be suited to - he’d spent his entire life living among them after all. He could tell his White Pine from his Douglas Fir from a mile off. As it turns out, it’s a lot more complicated than that. The tree had to be the perfect height, Regina preferred a 4ft (and not just because that way she could reach the top of the tree) but Robin preferred a 5ft. It needed soft needles - Roland was still young after all, and no one likes getting stabbed by them, but they couldn’t shed too easily. It needed to be even, not too top or bottom- heavy. In the end they all agreed on a 4ft Douglas Fir that was a little bottom-heavy (but that would mean Roland could decorate more) and a bit uneven, but by that point they were all exhausted. 

Then came the decorations. Robin was a minimalist. “Simple but effective” and “less is more'' were his mottos. Regina was more extravagant - she was a Queen, after all. That made shopping for Christmas decorations um interesting and that was without Henry and Roland throwing in their two cents. 

///

Robin hated shopping at the best of times. For some reason it seemed that all civility and manners went out the door in a supermarket. People would passive aggressively stare at you while you chose your bananas (Regina was very specific - they needed to be green but not too green). They’d reach over you for that box of cereal they were apparently so desparate for, then hiss under their breath that they’d pulled something. They would check their watch or phone at least ten times while in line at the checkout. The only thing that stopped Robin having more than a conversation with them was the shared look of agony on the cashier’s face. However, apparently that was nothing compared to the hell that was shopping during the festive season. 

As soon as he set foot in Target, he was assaulted by Christmas music blaring (the music itself was annoyingly catchy though). Aisles ‘decorated’ by garish tinsel and red and gold lettering. Every other sign reminded the customers that it was in fact Christmas - as if anyone would be allowed to forget. 

Regina’s smirk told him that she knew how much he was hating this, but determined not to be a Grinch (he wasn’t sure what one of those was but apparently it was bad), he smiled and set out on a search for decorations. 

Henry came back laden with Disney decorations, complete with the ‘Evil’ Queen and Robin Hood. Robin wanted to veto them - he was nothing like a fox, and had expected Regina to agree (she was hardly fond of the evil moniker ) ,but he was overruled,Regina laughing, but agreeing that they were far more handsome than their Disney counterparts. Robin would discover the real reason why Regina was so okay with the purchase when Hook opened his Christmas present from Regina (a Disney Hook bauble). Roland managed to find the baubles covered in every kind of glitter imaginable and though he could see Regina wincing at the thought of glitter encasing every crevice of their house, it was his first Christmas, so they couldn’t deny him anything. Regina had chosen some simple yet elegant monochrome pieces which Henry had called boring, but Robin insisted looked beautiful. Robin insisted he hadn’t found any that he liked and that he had a better idea. He saw Regina’s smile waiver slightly and for a moment he felt bad. The next day they set off for a walk in the forest in search of pine cones to decorate. A few hours, some PVA glue and yet more glitter later, they’d produced some beautiful natural decorations for their tree and the first Mills-Locksley Christmas tradition was born. 

///

Regina had always found baking therapeutic. As a young girl she would often sneak down to the kitchens and Mrs. Potts would be there to give her a kind smile, warm words of encouragement and the ingredients for fairy cakes. Regina would take great pleasure in weighing out the ingredients and mixing them thoroughly under Mrs. Potts’ watchful eye. What she took less pleasure in was waiting for the cakes to be ready - she wanted to eat them straight away. 

Over the years, baking had become her escape - it's own form of magic. A handful of ingredients mixed together and baked to make something delicious. The experience was always more special (and messy) when it was shared with Henry, and now Roland and Robin. 

Regina remembered the first time she made cookies with Henry. He couldn’t have been much older than four, and he’d come home from kindergarten bursting with excitement about Christmas and how they’d decorated biscuits, but he’d eaten them all at school. Regina had had to remind him to take a breath and reassured him that it was okay that hadn’t brought her one and maybe they could make some Christmas cookies at the weekend together and he’d nodded his head enthusiastically. Regina was sure that they’d got more of the mixture on the floor and on Henry’s clothes than actually got on the tray, but it was a wonderful experience nonetheless and one of the first times when she’d actually felt like she’d done something right as a mother. 

Her kitchen is in a similar state of both chaos and unadulterated joy now, flour dusting everything like fresh snowfall and the smell of baking wafting through the house. Roland was chief mixer, though more was coming out of the bowl than staying in it. Henry was on portion control (it’s a good job Regina had given up her diet over Christmas) and Robin was attempting to help, but really getting in the way, something he vehemently denied. After they’d baked, they decorated them , edible glitter and frosting everywhere. Regina doubted they’d be winning Bake Off anytime soon, but they were made with love and that’s more important than looking pretty.

///

For Robin, the first snowfall was always met with both wonder and anticipation. As a man of the forest he had soon learned to appreciate all seasons and weathers and the unique beauty they each brought. Harsh winters were always a concern, especially in Sherwood Forest - where it could devastate families and livelihoods. The people of the forest were hardy and resourceful and, most importantly, kind. No matter what their personal struggles, they would always offer whatever help they could as Robin had found firsthand when Marian became ill. 

///

_ It had started as a cold, then an incessant cough that wouldn’t go away. He’d urged Marian to go to the local apothecary, but she refused, insisting that it was just a cough and she’d be better in a few days. Each day she got worse, and within a week she was bedridden. Robin was barely coping, only making it through each day because Roland needed him and his mother. The local travelling doctor was called and he confirmed that Marian was suffering a lung infection that had spread far beyond that, even as far as her heart. There was, unfortunately, nothing he could do. The news threw Robin even further into the pit of despair. He couldn’t and didn’t want to imagine life without Marian in it.  _

_ The following days were a blur - he didn’t sleep because he hadn’t wanted to waste a single second with Marian. The people of their forest brought food and blankets. Some of the local druids made a dreamcatcher, capturing memories of happier times from when Roland was a baby, and Marian and sang him lullabies and rocked him to sleep on her shoulder, should he want them when he was older. Amidst all the pain and the anguish, Robin realised that he was lucky to live where he did, a place where in the darkest of times, there are always people who will help.  _

_ Marian died two weeks after becoming bedridden, drifting away in the night. Her time on this earth had been far too short, but the number of people who turned up to pay their respects showed Robin how well liked she was and how many people she had touched.  _

///

Sometimes, after a particularly heavy snowfall, the paths would become impassable and there was nothing left to do other than hunker down and wait out the storm. It was on those days that Robin was even more grateful that he’d found a family within his Merry Men. 

///

_ It was a few months after Marian had died, and the heart wrenching pain in his chest had turned into a dull ache. She should be here with him, but she wasn’t. It was the cruelty and injustice of her death that Robin still struggled with. She was young and healthy, she should have made it through. Death doesn’t discriminate in the way that life so often does, though. There had been days where he had drifted through aimlessly. There had been days where he’d drunk himself into a stupor. There had been days where he had hugged Roland even tighter and told him stories of his mama. Every day, without fail, his men, his friends, his family, had rallied around him. Will would be there with the potion that dulled his headache and an almost brotherly chat, telling him that it was okay to be upset and angry and to just let go as long as he was there for Roland at the end of the day. Little John would provide a calming, warm presence. Tuck would bring the ukulele and they’d hum a traditional folk song.  _

_ Today was the first snowfall since Marian had died, and she’d always loved it, running around and throwing it like she was still a child. Roland had been too young to truly appreciate it last year, and it hurt that Marian wasn’t here to share the moment. The Merry Men didn’t let him wallow for long. Instead they spent the day drinking hot chocolate and sharing stories. That night, the stars shone even brighter and Robin just knew that Marian had been up there watching them.  _

///

When he awoke to snow on the ground, the first thing he did was check on Roland. It was instinct. He was safe, warm and asleep so he returned to bed, apologising to Regina for waking her. She murmured something unintelligible and pulled him back towards her, making Robin smile. It was in these simple moments of domesticity that he knew this was where he was meant to be. He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep knowing that soon there would be an excited toddler bounding in. 

Sure enough Roland came running into the room a couple of hours later. “It snowed papa.!It Snowed, majesty!” 

Regina, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes, chuckled and replied, “I can see that, my little hobbit.” 

Behind Roland came a slightly sleepy but still smiling Henry. Once again, Robin was eternally grateful for everything Henry did for Roland and sharing his enthusiasm. 

Looking to Regina and back to his boys, he smiled. They both knew their time in their nice warm bed was over for the next few hours. He pulled back the covers, trying not to shiver at the almost instant change in temperature (central heating was his second favourite perk of this land - the first being living with Regina and Henry). Regina did the same and encouraged the boys to find their warmest clothes so that they could head out in the snow after breakfast. 

Breakfast consisted of chocolate chip pancakes, a treat usually reserved for birthdays and celebrations. Robin and Regina decided that a little sugar rush was needed in order to build the tallest snowman ever. 

Regina laughed. Roland was wolfing it down, maybe a sugar rush this early in the morning wasn’t the best idea after all. 

///

Roland was very enthusiastic, but as it turned out that patience was not his strong point. On more than one occasion he begged Regina to finish the snowman with magic. While Regina could do that easily, Roland needed to learn to be patient and not to rely on magic, something which Regina had to learn the hard way. 

She did agree to help him roll and pat down the snow into a ball to make the snowman’s head. Roland’s hands were only so big, after all. 

After a few more hours of diligently rolling the snow, collecting twigs for the arm and a few out of tune renditions of “Do You Want to Build a Snowman?”, it was finished. Perhaps unsurprisingly, Roland decided to call their snowman Olaf. 

For the next few days, Robin and Regina would watch Roland take the snowman some food (his crusts that he always tried to avoid eating) to Olaf and talk to him. It was absolutely adorable and Regina wanted to record it. Robin vetoed it, insisting that Roland wouldn’t find it adorable when he was a grown man. If Regina recorded father and son during a particularly animated retelling of  _ Twas the Night Before Christmas  _ through the window, then that was her secret. 

A week later, they were awoken by a crying Roland. They were both concerned - Roland hadn’t woken them crying since Zelena’s defeat. However, the cause of his tears was mercifully not a villain, but mother nature herself: a storm destroying Olaf in the night. The promise of building a snowman seemed to appease him slightly. 

///

Storybrooke wouldn’t be Storybrooke without a bit of healthy competition. At Christmas, that came in the form of the Christmas Fayre. Each year the residents of Storybrooke had a bit of competition to determine who had the best stall with a secret vote to choose the winner. If Robin was being completely honest, he didn’t understand how or why a market could be so competitive, but he wasn’t going to tell Regina that! He also wasn’t going to tell her that using Roland as a spy was cheating. He didn’t for two reasons. The first: despite her competitiveness he wasn’t going to dampen her joy. The second was that Roland, for all his virtues, was a pretty terrible spy. 

His undercover operation had unearthed what a number of Storybrooke’s finest were having at their stall. Belle was running a vintage stall - a mix of antiques from the shop, some classic clothbound books and some vintage- style clothes designed and made by Ruby. Regina was slightly worried about that - she loved a classic book. Plus Ruby’s creations were always beautiful. As usual Granny, doing a food stall, which was bound to be popular. Emma and Hook hadn’t wanted to do one, preferring to enjoy the produce that was on offer, but Snow had ‘strong armed’ them into running a trinket stall which Regina was pretty sure was just ex-pirate loot. She’d (barely) resisted the urge to tease Emma when she’d been moaning about the whole thing to her one drunken night at The Rabbit Hole. The only reason she didn’t was because she knew how good Snow could be at ‘persuading’ people. Snow and Charming were doing a positivity stall because it was them and they were nothing if not overly optimistic all of the time. 

Regina had, after much deliberation, decided to run a scented candle stall at this year's market, straying from her eve- popular spiced apple cider stall. Though she was a little nervous about venturing into something new this year, it was a year of changes, so she bit the bullet. She had to admit that she was enjoying using her knowledge of potions and magic for something other than casting curses. She’d been working in her vault nonstop to get the whole process just right. She found working out what scents worked and which ones didn’t both therapeutic and stressful in equal measures. Though she knew some, like apple and cinnamon, were a match made in heaven, others she was more apprehensive about. It was about more than just creating a good product or having the best stall. Beneath it all, Regina was still a scared little girl who was yearning for approval and acceptance. 

That’s how Robin found her crying in the vault the night before the market was due to open. The soft sobs coming from the corner were the only thing alerting him that Regina was still here. He tiptoed over the smashed glass and opened his arms, enveloping her in a hug. 

“Regina, love, what’s wrong?” he asked. 

“I can’t do it.” was her broken reply. 

He’d only ever heard those words come from her mouth once before: Henry’s birthday in the missing year. 

The Queen had been missing all day and though Robin knew she preferred her own company, he was beginning to get concerned. He’d searched the gardens and the kitchens (her usual hideout spaces) with no luck. She clearly didn’t want to be found. He’d asked the Prince and Princess, who had hesitated slightly before assuring him that they didn’t know where she was but that she’d be okay. He didn’t believe them, not completely. After a few more hours of searching he stumbled into the West Wing, an area of the castle they’d not really occupied. He felt like he was walking in someone’s memory, and he was tempted to turn around. Something was telling him to keep walking, that Regina needed someone to be with her. He opened a door, wincing as it creaked giving him away. 

He saw Regina standing by the window. He made his way over quietly, stopping when she turned to face him. 

“What are you doing, thief?” she demanded, but it lacked her usual bite. 

“I wondered where you were, your majesty.” he replied. 

“Well, you’ve found me, so leave.” 

Robin knew he should, but the emptiness in her eyes would only haunt him, so he stayed. 

He expected a quip at best, a fireball at worst. Instead, he got nothing (silence) and that scared him more. After a few minutes he heard a barely audible, “I can’t do this.”

“Whatever it is, you can. You are the strongest person I have ever met, and you can and will do this,” he said, believing every single word. 

Regina laughed. “Can you imagine life without Roland?” she asked. 

Robin gulped. “No,” he answered honestly. 

“I never imagined my life without Henry, my boy, and I can’t do it. He is what I lived for. I can’t do this anymore.” 

Robin’s heart broke. “Milady, I can’t imagine my life without Roland, nor should any parent imagine their life without their child taking centre stage - much less have to live it. You say you lived for Henry, so live for him now. Live for the love he gave you. Live for the strength he taught you. Live for the patience having a child gives you. Live for his memory and his story. Live for the light that I know you have.” 

It was a hope speech and they both knew it. She didn’t need to believe it all. She could hate it for all he cared, as long as it helped her get through today. 

“I don’t know how,” was her only reply. 

“That’s step 1,” he smirked. “Step 2 is leaving this room” 

The Queen was quiet for the rest of the day and barely made eye contact with Robin. The next day he found a freshly baked apple turnover in his room, a thank you note attached, and Robin smiled. 

///

“You can,” he assured her. 

“I hate them and I hate that I’m crying over candles.” she half cried, half whispered. 

Robin chuckled. “You don’t hate them and I don’t think you’re just crying over the candles. It’s been a long, intense year and you’ve had to be strong for everyone else. The candles just bore the brunt of your emotions.” 

Regina nodded, tucking herself into his shoulder. Robin always knew what she was thinking and, more importantly, never judged her for it. 

He picked a candle from under their feet and got her to light it. “It smells like forest,” he says, a glint in his eye. Regina smiled shyly. “ I made it and thought of you.” Robin is honoured she made a scent inspired by him and was confident it would be the best seller tomorrow. 

A few minutes later, after magic greatly aided the tidying up, they headed back for a good long rest before the big opening tomorrow. 

As mayor, it was Regina’s job to open the Christmas market. This year she kept it short and sweet, encouraging people to stay safe and, more importantly, have fun. 

Despite knowing that the first few minutes of the market were always quiet as people started to meander their way through the stalls, Regina’s nerves were shot. Robin was right, it wasn’t about the candles or winning, it was about the fact that a couple of months ago the idea of seeing Henry again, let alone having a family, was something that taunted her at night in the castle when she was lying in bed alone. She’s distracted from her thoughts by a tug on her arm - Roland. 

“What is it, sweetie?” she asks. 

“Please can I look around Mama?” he queries. 

Regina thinks it through for a minute. He’s way too young to look around on his own and Robin is helping stock the bar at the Rabbit Hole in preparation for tonight and is dropping by the Camp to grab some presents they had hidden there before bringing them to the market. 

She’s about to say no, not yet, and was preparing herself for his crestfallen face when Henry appeared. He offered to take him, was going to look around the stalls anyway. It’s in that moment that Regina is overcome with emotion. She was proud of her son and how he always looked out for and tried to include others. She’s also sad because he’s now no longer her little boy. Instead turning into a young man right before her eyes. 

She agreed after confirming that Henry will call her at the first sign of any trouble. She pretended not to see his eye roll, but she did. Still, one could never be too careful. She watched her boys go, knowing her shouts of cautioning against too much sugar will go unheard but the one about being back in time to visit Santa won’t. 

In the mild stress of motherhood, Regina hadn’t noticed the people that had begun hovering around the stall. Finally, she let herself relax and smiled. Granny is her first customer, choosing a wild berry flavour because it reminded her of the Enchanted Forest. Regina was happy that she’s managed to blend the nostalgia of the Enchanted Forest (a place which they all used to call home) with candles that people actually want in their homes. Belle is her second, choosing a more subtle scent. Rumple hates candles, has never truly got over Lumiere’s perceived betrayal, but he’s still doing anything to try and garner Belle’s affection again, so she knows he’ll put up with it. Regina smirks. Belle had come a long way from the meek girl she once knew. While she didn’t think they’d ever be friends (too much water under the bridge), she thought that they were beginning to get to a place where they were friendly towards each other. 

///

Robin was relieved to see Regina laughing with Ruby about something when he reached the stall. Not that he doubted Regina, but because he knew Regina doubted herself. He knew this year had been hard, more than he could ever know. He also knew that this was just the beginning of the next chapter - she just needed to believe in the possibility of a happy ending. It seemed that the nerves and pressure of yesterday have been put behind her and her candles are popular just like he knew they would be. 

He joined her to sell a few and trying very hard not to laugh at Hook pretending to know the difference between two of them, but assures him that Emma will like them. He shouldn’t laugh because he still needed to get Regina a present, but didn’t know what to get her. He knew that would have to wait because he saw Roland bounding towards him and Henry struggling to keep up. It’s time to meet Santa (Regina had promised she would explain) so he followed his boys to a garishly decorated grotto. As they waited in line and Roland was distracted by fake snow and tinsel, Regina explained the concept to him. 

“So the people of this land teach their children that there is an old man keeping tabs on them determining whether they’ve been good enough for presents and they’d bribe him with milk or alcohol and food.” Robin summarised. 

Regina chuckled, It did sound rather bizarre when he said it like that. “In essence, yes, but like so much of Christmas, the tradition and the history has been forgotten.” 

“It doesn’t make any sense,” Robin said, still confused. 

“It might not, but the kids love it. Plus, while you may not agree with the bribery, it definitely works and it’s oddly upsetting when they no longer believe.” 

“Henry,” Robin replies. He knows Henry has always been the truest believer, but he’s also a teenager and sometimes the harsh reality of life breaks the magic of this world. 

“Yes. He stopped believing a couple of years ago, but he still plays along for my benefit, and now Roland’s,” Regina replied. 

Robin nodded. He didn’t really understand the concept, like many of the festivities he seems to have found himself involved in, but if it made the people in his life happy, then he saw no harm in at least trying to enjoy it himself. 

That didn’t stop him from nearly ruining the whole magic of it when he saw Little John clad in a hideous red suit and an even worse synthetic white beard. It worried Robin slightly that Roland didn’t seem to notice that Santa was in reality his uncle who had helped raise him. Oh, the blissful ignorance of children. 

///

Robin didn’t know what to get Regina for Christmas, and with the day now less than two weeks away, he was beginning to get stressed. He’d debated earrings, knowing that Regina always liked completing her look with them, but it seemed impersonal. There was also the fact that he didn’t have a clue what earrings were actually nice or good quality. He’d also debated about getting her some artwork, knowing that she enjoyed wandering around galleries, but again, he was clueless. There was also the issue that Regina had magic, and therefore could conjure anything she wanted within a few seconds. He was being too hard on himself and, knowing that if he wanted to get Regina any gift this Christmas he needed some help, he enlisted the Merry Men But they had been useless in their varied suggestions: from sexy underwear to some expensive wine to jewellery. He was nearing his wits’ end when he realised he needed to ask the person who knew Regina best: Henry. 

Henry smiled when Robin knocked on his door, and Robin tried not to be too offended that it seemed like Henry already knew of his troubles. 

“You’re overthinking this. Mom may act like she loves fancy objects and clothes, and I guess they do bring her comfort, but only because she was told she had to like them. Underneath it all, she likes the simple things. She likes baking on a cold winter's day. She likes reading in the window seat with her glasses and a mug of steaming coffee. She likes that she can come home after a long day at work and Roland will hug her. I'll let her read me a story even though I’m way too old for that now, and you’ll give her a massage. Whatever you get her she’ll love because it’s from you,” Henry smirked. 

Robin hugged him. The boy (sorry, young man) truly was wise beyond his years. “Thank you Henry, you have helped. You always do.”

After his chat with Henry, Robin knew the perfect gift for Regina. He set about gathering all the materials he needed to make it. 

A few painstaking hours later, it was more or less finished. He needed to add a few final touches, but he wouldn’t be able to do that tomorrow as David was going to print some things off for him at the station under the guise that he didn’t want Regina to see and not because Robin had forgotten how to use the printer. 

///

Unbeknownst to Robin, Regina was equally unsure what get Robin for Christmas. Regina was hardly the most romantic person or the best with words. That was very much Robin’s department. There was also the issue that there were no words for just how much it meant to Regina to have Robin (and Roland, of course) in her life. He had been there for her in her darkest moments. He had literally held her heart in his hands. He was the love she never thought she’d have. She wanted to give him something special, something unique. 

She had an idea, but it would mean opening up a part of herself that she hadn’t shown anyone since Daniel. It was scary, terrifying, but she knew that it was the right time. 

She rang a familiar number, already calculating just how many “ I told you so’s” she was about to endure. To Tink’s credit, it was a mere five. All of which Regina deserved. She also decided to ignore the comment about being her maid of honour at the wedding. 

After a few hours and copious amounts of wine, Regina was happy with the finished product - whether she’d feel the same way in the sobering light of day, and on the day, only time would tell. 

///

Christmas Eve was the calm before the storm. It was the perfect day. A lazy morning, breakfast in bed courtesy of Henry - a pre-Christmas present. The morning was spent doing some of the prep for tomorrow, but many hands make light work. 

The afternoon was spent strolling through the forest, the snow crunching beneath their feet, chatting about what they wanted to get for Christmas. Their brisk walk was followed by hot chocolate, with whipped cream and a dash of cinnamon, of course. Then it was time for a family Christmas film - this year they would watch _ Home Alone. _ Regina was worried that Roland was a little young for it, but it was an absolute classic, and she knew that both of the Hood boys would love it. She just hoped that Roland would not go through the ‘let’s recreate every scene of  _ Home Alone’ _ phase as Henry had done when he was younger. Luckily, Henry had been a little too proud of his recreation and his giggling had given his ruse away before any serious damage was done. 

Regina was right. Both Robin and Roland had loved it, and Robin had learned not to question all of the ethical issues raised. Regina had to admit that she loved that he was a man of honour, it made him all the more attractive. Not that she’d let him know that. 

As the credits rolled she encouraged both Henry and Roland to grab their stockings and place them on the hearth, along with some mince pies for Santa. 

“Carrots for Rudolph too!” Roland exclaimed. 

Both Robin and Regina laughed. “Yes, carrots for Rudolph too!”

After Roland was persuaded that his stocking was in the perfect position for Santa and that he’d been a good boy all year, he ran to bed so that Santa would come to him first in the whole wide world. Neither Regina or Robin were going to dissuade him, so they just nodded and watched him race up the stairs. 

A few hours later, when they were sure both boys were in bed, Regina set about filling the stocking with little gifts, some card games, socks, chocolate and a tangerine! 

Robin, for all his protesting about Santa, seemed to enjoy eating the mince pies left for him! 

As they turned off the lights on the tree, Robin turned to Regina and said, “I love you.” It wasn’t the first time he’d said it - that had been just days after Zelena had been defeated, and Regina hadn’t known what to do. So she’d run. She’d come back not much later full of apologies. She was sorry that she’d ran. She had been even more sorry that she couldn’t say it back, explaining that whenever those three words were said, something terrible happened not long after. He’d hugged her, smiling, told her that there was no rush and for her to say it whenever she was ready, that he wouldn’t mind if it was tomorrow or a hundred years from now. 

Regina smiled. Those three words were still so scary, but she felt them, and Robin knew that, especially when she looked at him like this - with love in her eyes. 

///

Christmas morning came around all too quickly. Robin had to check the alarm clock to make sure that Roland had actually waited until morning before he’d come in screaming - “Its CHRISTMASSSS.” The clock read 4:30 confirming that Roland had indeed waited until morning but it was still way too early to get up. After bribing him with a later bedtime, Roland agreed to go back to bed for an hour. 

Sure enough at 5:30 exactly Roland came in declaring that it was time to get up. Regina and Robin smiled at their youngest and grabbed their dressing gowns before heading downstairs. A few minutes later they were joined by Henry - he looked tired, sleep still in his eyes, but Roland had enough energy for all of them. Regina explained that they would open most of their presents later - when the Merry Men had arrived but they could open their stockings now. That more than appeased Roland who unceremoniously tipped the stocking upside down, ooing and ahhing at every gift. 

After a lazy and small breakfast - they’d be eating enough food to feed an army later, the family made their way upstairs to put on their matching Christmas jumpers. This year had been Henry’s turn to choose and he’d chosen a Star Wars theme. Regina has to admit she’s not the biggest Star Wars fan - finds it quite hard to keep up, still she’d happy to wear a gaudish jumper that’s far too big and far too hot for her boys. Henry is in charge of music, mainly because he’s the only one that knows how to work the alexa and Christmas songs come blaring out the stereo. Regina’s personal favourite is Baby It’s Cold Outside, Henry likes Fairytale of New York, Robin likes Step into Christmas and Roland likes all of them. 

Regina takes herself into the kitchen, she needs a minute. She knows she has everything prepared. It’s not time for the veg to go on yet, and the Merry Men are bringing desserts and snacks. She’s looking forward to Christmas Dinner and knows that’s once it’s on the table and everyone is digging in she’ll be happy but right now the stress is getting to her. 

“You’re nervous aren’t you” Robin says, reaching across the island to hold her hands. 

Regina lifts her head slightly so she’s looking at him “Yes, I know it will be alright, but I’ve not cooked for this many people in years.” 

“They’re going to love it” Robin assures her. 

“I hope so,” Regina’s voice faltered. 

“I know so,” Robin jests. 

///

Robin was right - Christmas Dinner was a roaring success. The food was divine, everyone going back for seconds. The jokes in the crackers were truly awful, yet Will still found them hilarious. Everyone around the table groaned, knowing he’d be recycling them until next year came. Paper crowns slipped over eyes, and the unspoken contest of Christmas began (who can keep their paper crown on the longest - Regina ultimately won, she was a Queen after all). The plates were cleared and people made their way to the living room, the sheer effort reminding them that they had indeed eaten too much. 

The festivities continued in the form of a Christmas quiz - won by Tuck and Tink and a rather boozy game of charades won by Regina and Robin. 

Before too long, it was time to dish out the presents. Roland and Henry handed them out, a pile of presents gradually building next to everyone. 

Roland had got a lego marvels set, some new clothes, a set of paints (with strict instructions only to do it in the playroom) and some books. 

Henry received a clothbound grimms fairytale book, a new backpack and scarf (“I’m not ten anymore mom”) and a bow and arrow from Robin - he’d been asking for months and Regina had always said it was too dangerous. She still did think it was too dangerous but she knew that Robin would teach him well. 

Robin also received a new scarf from the Merry Men - Regina had lost (stolen) his other one. He also got some gardening tools. As much as he loved the warmth and home comforts of the house he did miss being outside. Regina thought she’d whispered “I’ll give you my present once everyone had gone” but it turns out that Will has supersonic hearing. Her blush, didn’t help when she insisted it “wasn’t that type of present”. Robin laughed and was intrigued nonetheless. 

Regina, had honestly not expected any presents from the Merry Men, so tried not to get too emotional when they realised they had got her a necklace with an apple and a crown on it. Henry had got her a bullet journal, knowing that she found it therapeutic. Roland had got her some comfy pj’s (Regina preferred silk but she’d wear them for Roland). Robin’s gift was the most precious of all. A storybrooke, just like Henry had found, but this time it was her story. It must have taken him ages to find them all, pictures of her as a young girl with her father, dancing in the gardens. Pictures of her, at her first ball, before the dream turned to a nightmare. Her first day with Henry to his first day at school. There were pictures of the two of them - their first date (a moonlit walk in the forest), and of them all at Any Given Sundae. She realised that there were some blank pages, because their story had only just begun. Regina hugged him and thanked him, and Roland for coming into their lives. 

///

Once everyone had gone and the worst of the tidying up had been done, Regina decided it was time to give Robin his present. 

She lifted the lid of the grand piano in the hall and Robin held his breath - honestly he thought the piano was only used for decoration, a remnant from the curse. 

Regina took a deep breath and began to sing

_ Now that my family is complete _

_ I know I have nothing to fear _

_ The truth is that I’m scared to lose you _

_ So I’ll try to keep you near  _

_ I’m not good with words _

_ you make me smile when I’m sad _

_ you brighten my day _

_ Even when I’m mad _

_ I never say what you mean to me  _

_ Today I’m being honest and true,  _

_ Three simple words _

_ I love you _

  
  


Robin was crying. Regina had a beautiful voice, and he was honoured that she’d chosen to share it with him. 

“I love you too.” 

“Always.” 

“Forever and always” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and wish you all and your families a happy, safe and healthy festive period.
> 
> P.S for any fans of Bella Ciao, an update will be coming in a couple of weeks!


End file.
